YPC505
is the 5th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 150th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This is the first part of a two-part arc which focuses on Minazuki Karen transforming into a Pretty Cure or not. Synopsis Nozomi is led to believe Karen fits the "Cure of Intelligence", but with her lack of faith can she really become a Pretty Cure? Summary Karen is walking in the hall being greeted by the students. In the meeting room, three students ask her to check the schedule for the yearbook. She agrees, only to sigh after they leave. In the end she realizes that unless she does it by herself nothing will turn out good. During lunch, Nozomi eats a lot of food while Rin feels awkward watching her friends eating habits in front of girls they hardly know, only to express shock when she sees Urara also eating a lot of food and giving her the impression that she should eat a lot too. Komachi comes by to ask if she can sit with them and impresses the girls with her lunch, explaining how her mother makes it and usually makes a lot more than she can finish. She offers some to the others to find that by the time she's done speaking they have already eaten it. Suddenly, Coco jumps onto the table and tells them that they need to find the last Cure. Nozomi grabs him and hides him under the table while asking him why he chose to be in this form there, and he explains that he likes to relax during breaks, causing hem to point out that he has no right to pressure them if he's going to take things easily. However, Komachi agrees with Coco and manages to impress the girls once more as they each go over their Cure meanings and recall the missing Cure of Intelligence. Otaka hears them from nearby and she offers to help since she's really smart, but Nozomi politely rejects her offer as it isn't something she can provide much help with. It's then Urara notices that Karen is not with Komachi and asks where she is. Komachi explains that Karen is busy with student council and all of her other responsibilities, causing Urara to believe Karen would be perfect for their team. But Rin reminds her that Karen already rejected them before and Komachi points out she is really stubborn, so she probably won't change her mind. Nozomi still wants to try though, declaring that they should pay a visit to Karen's home. At the Nightmare HQ, Bunbee is scolding Arachnea for not getting the Dream Collet. Arachnea said that there's four Cures and asked for one more chance to defeat them. But Bunbee appears next to her before she falls into a trap door and he promises to get them himself. After school, Karen is picked up by Jii-ya and he reminds her that today that her Mother will call, which makes her happy. But before she gets into the vehicle a student runs up to ask Karen to come with her for the yearbook meeting. Karen is annoyed but she agrees, telling Jii-ya to go on ahead. After the girl takes off Karen heads back inside with her belief only she is dependable further cemented. Meanwhile, the four arrive at Karen's home and are amazed by the mansion. Komachi rings the door bell as they express amazement, but nobody answers. After a moment the gate opens and they move aside for the car, and Jii-ya pauses to greet them and explain that Karen didn't come home yet as she's busy with student council. He allows them to come inside to wait for her return. At school the meeting has come to an end. The girl thanks Karen for coming with her, unaware of how sad Karen is. She says nothing but makes her way home until Otaka stops her to make quick conversation, saying that Karen must be busy all of the time going to Student Council, but she thinks she wont get to enjoy herself more often if she's doing everything by herself. Karen doesn't really respond though, and after she leaves Otaka says that Karen could use a friend. At the mansion the girls all look around when Karen comes inside, stunned to find them as Nozomi comments on the size of the large mansion. She asks how many people live there when Jii-ya informs her that it's just himself and Karen, because her parents are overseas as famous touring musicians. Rin comments on how lonely this must be, but Karen claims she isn't. When Nozomi sees pictures of Karen with her parents, they all gather around to look. Komachi notices how sad Karen looks but decides not to bring it up before revealing the yokan she brought from her families shop. Karen takes it and asks the others to wait in the garden while she prepares it for them. Unknown to the girls, Bunbee is outside waiting. Everyone enjoys the jelly snack out in the backyard and Karen brings up that Komachi's family has ran a sweet shop for over one hundred years. Before they can say much else, Karen receives a call from her mother and she separates from them to have some privacy. Nozomi decides to listen in on the conversation though, listening as Karen explains how well things are to her mother, and tells her she doesn't need to worry about her or that she may be lonely. Nozomi feels saddened for Karen, but when she notices she is hanging up she quickly runs back to the others. Karen returns and apologizes for keeping them waiting, then asks why they came so suddenly. When nobody is able to just tell her Nozomi steps up to mention that they would like her to become a Pretty Cure. But once again Karen refuses. Sensing her disbelief, Nozomi pulls Coco from her pocket, which surprises Karen -but she initially thinks he is a robotic toy- and he begins to talk. He spots a Pinky and he jumps over to Komachi to tell her to catch it, and they watch as her Pinky Catch comes out to summon a piccolo. Coco plays it and Komachi attempts to show Karen how to catch a Pinky as it gets closer- but before it goes into her Pinky Catch, something quickly runs by and swipes it. As the garden begins to darken, Nozomi demands Bunbee return the Pinky. But he orders them to hand over the Dream Collet. When Nozomi refuses, he throws a mask at the Gazebo and transforms it into a Kowaina, causing them to run to safety. They transform into Pretty Cure while Karen is only able to watch the display with alarm and is given Coco to hide with. Bunbee appears once again while still holding the Pinky. He orders them to hand over the Dream Collet and again Dream refuses. He turns into his true form and begins to attack them. But due to some quick thinking Mint is able to shield everyone by using Mint Protection. It protects them from the bullet but Bunbee launched a bigger one that destroys the force field. Now frightened, Karen begins to worry until a blue butterfly appears. Everyone stops upon seeing it and Coco tells her to transform with it, but Karen is too scared and is unable to do it. Coco tells her to hurry up and save them and she tries to remember what was said to her. She is able to calm herself down by remembering that she has to remain strong and that things will only be fixed if she does them herself; but when the butterfly hears this it becomes scared and vanishes, much to their shock. Bunbee has his Kowaina attack but the girls quickly manage to destroy it with Lemonade Flash and Dream Attack. Everything turned back to normal but Bunbee escaped with the Pinky, leaving the girls feeling defeated and Karen remorseful for not being able to help. As things begin to calm down Karen realizes that Pretty Cure is indeed real, however she believes she is of no use to them since she let them down and she tells them not to ask her for help again. This leaves everyone feeling worse, even after Nozomi tells her that she will come back regardless because she wants Karen to join them. No matter what it takes she's going to see to it that it happens and she leaves with the others. Karen takes a moment to observe her hand where the butterfly landed and begins to ask herself why she couldn't transform. Major Events *Karen fails to become a Pretty Cure because she believes that she has to save the Cures as an obligation similar to her action as school president. *After appearing to eliminate both Girinma and Arachnea and with Gamao failing to return after his first battle, Bunbee makes his first appearance against the Cures. *This is Komachi's first attempt at catching a Pinky. **This is also the first time the Pinky Catch fails. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Usahinon Villains *Bunbee *Arachnea *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto *Otaka * Minazuki Karen Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5